


Daiyu 8

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [34]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2014.  Part 8 of the final installment of the Godchild universe.





	Daiyu 8

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2014. Part 8 of the final installment of the Godchild universe.

No, no Uncle Duo! You have to hold my chair out and let me sit down first.

Sorry, Lil Princess… this is my first tea party. There… how’s that?

Ok. Now you have to bow to me before you sit down. Not there, that’s Mr. Sparkles seat!

Sorry, Mr. Sparkles…. How about this chair then?

Mrs. Wiggins always sits next to Mr. Sparkles.

Ok… how about I just sit on the floor here and we’ll pretend there’s a chair, since these kind of look like they might not hold my weight anyway…

All right, and now you pour the tea…

You sure aren’t like your Dad was growing up… wouldn’t you rather go play at the park and look for frogs or something?

Eww! Frogs are icky and slimy! We’re having a tea party, Uncle Duo! You promised!

Ok… ok… I’ll just pour the tea and…. Uh…. That doesn’t look like tea…

It is so.

Where did you get this tea? Did your Mom make it for you?

I made it myself! It’s my own special bend! Like Papa has his own special bend.

What exactly is in your special bend… uh… blend? I’ve never seen tea quite this color…

Lots of stuff! I make it while Mommy is fixing dinner… she lets me add all kinds of stuff and then we put it in the fridge for later so we don’t spoil our dinner.

Oh, I’ll just bet you do. Daiyu… there’s something floating in here…

That's one of the special ingredients. Shhhhhhh… I add egg shells to my tea bend.

Egg shell? Honey… what all is in this?

I can’t tell you that, Uncle Duo… it’s my special secret.

Honey, I’m not so sure about drinking this without knowing what’s in it…

But Uncle Duo! You promised we’d have a tea party! Nobody else will play tea party with me and you promised! I made special tea and wore my best dress and everything!

Ok… ok… calm down, I promised a tea party and we’ll play tea party. But man… I thought that skate boarding business was rough. Maybe I can just fish that shell out…

Pass the cookies, Uncle Duo.

Here you go. Uhm… these aren’t secret recipe cookies, are they?

No… Mommy bought them at the store. They’re her special cookies, but I know where she hides them.

Wait… you got into your Mother’s private cookie stash?

It’s ok… she won’t yell at me because you ate some too.

Oh sh… cra… uh… nuts.

I don’t have any nuts, Uncle Duo.

Tell you what… the next time we have a tea party, how about I bring the refreshments?

Ok! We’ll have lots of tea parties! And we can have them at your house sometimes too! Because you can make Uncle Heero play with us too!

Uhm… we’ll have to see about that…

I love you, Uncle Duo. You’re the best tradition ever!

Best… what?

Grandma says that you’re a Chang family tradition.

Your Grandma Mei is a funny lady…

When I grow up and have a baby, you’ll be my tradition too, won’t you Uncle Duo?

Honey, I doubt I’ll even be arou… uh… I mean… we’ll have to see…

But Uncle Duo… you just have to be! You’re a tradition and traditions are forever!

Ok… ok… we’ll see. You’re only six, Lil Princess… let’s not be worrying about that just yet, ok?

You promise, Uncle Duo?

Oh god… don’t get all weepy! I promise! But Daiyu… honey… I have to ask; just what makes the tea that funny color? Because it tastes kind of… odd.

That’s the secret ingredient; I can make my tea any color I want with my crayons.

Cray…. ons? As in…. oh my. Honey, do me a favor and go get your Dad real quick….

What’s the matter, Uncle Duo?

This tea isn’t sitting real well, and I need some help getting up off the floor….


End file.
